This invention relates to a steam pressure generator. It relates in particular to such a generator wherein water is injected into the combustion products of a continuous combustion burner.
External continuous combustion engine are well known in the prior art. They are exemplified by steam engines and turbines. In addition the use of water injection in conjunction with piston type engines is well known. However, water injection has been restricted in the prior art to those engines utilizing internal combustion means.
In addition the injection of water into the products of combustion of an external burner whereby the combination of the combustion products and water are then introduced into pistons is known in the prior art. In particular an engine of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,641. This engine utilizes a cycle much the same of that of the engine of the present engine. However, the burner unit is not of the continuous combustion type and receives high pressure compressed air cyclically directly from a compression piston.
Due to the particular hardware shown in the prior art engines, they necessarily must be of the intermittent compression type. Otherwise, there would be too great of heat loss from the compressed air to give the required efficiency.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose of the present invention to provide an automatic steam pressure generator of the continuous external combustion type having water injected into the products of combustion.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide such a generator having controls to automatically provide a supply of steam at a constant pressure over a varying rate of demand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a generator wherein the control means prevents an accumulation of unburned fuel in the burner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a generator which may also be self contained to provide a prime mover.